


the stars are falling

by wrino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, rated t for a single word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrino/pseuds/wrino
Summary: Ushijima is a man of few words. Kaname is a man with an extensive manga collection.They meet in the middle, somehow.





	the stars are falling

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the amazingly talented kaiisen on tumblr! merry christmas and a happy new year, kai!
> 
> (title of this is from troye sivan's ease, because i kinda identify that song w this ship)

If Kaname is ever going to win an award on the worst decision ever made, this is the perfect time to deliver his acceptance speech.

He's known Reon ever since he acquired the ability to associate names to faces, and they had their own little group of neighborhood friends throughout elementary and middle school. Reon taught Kaname to arrange a simple bouquet out of flowers in his mother's garden. In return, Kaname showed him the proper way of cooking mackerel in miso broth.

Their differences started to reveal themselves in their first year of middle school when they had to pick clubs. Reon's quiet passion for volleyball grew slowly while Kaname's was more of a subtle spark of interest, at least at the time. Reon applied to Shiratorizawa under a volleyball scholarship and got in. Kaname didn't, but he was more than happy to be accepted into Date Tech after passing the entrance exam.

They didn't lose touch like Kaname had thought. They walked to the station together and took the same train, so they had more than enough time to just talk. Kaname started to love volleyball for his team, and eventually became captain; Reon showed his strength early and became teammates with some interesting, powerful people. Surprisingly, their rivalry doesn't manifest outside of the court, and Kaname wouldn't have it any other way.

Reon wouldn't deliberately push him into an uncomfortable situation. So Kaname didn't say no when his childhood friend invited him over for a "small get together" for Christmas – after all, his friends and teammates were all either with their families or girlfriends for the holidays, and his parents were abroad on their "second honeymoon".

He was alone, and bored. What's the worst that can happen?

But it isn't a small get together, Kaname finds. It isn't even a medium-sized get together.

"I thought it would be just a few people," Kaname says, confronting a sashimi-cutting Reon. Even in the tiny kitchen, sweaty bodies push against them in hoards. Someone's holding a wasabi-eating contest behind Reon.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Kaname-kun. Tuna sashimi?" He replies, holding out a slice.

Kaname ignores it. " _Reon."_

Reon sighs. "I told Goshiki to invite a few people over, but I guess those people invited other people. And maybe Tendo had something to do with it." 

Kaname's frown deepens.

Reon mirrors his expression, lowering the fish. "I'd like it if you stayed, but you can leave if you're uncomfortable. Sorry, Kaname-kun."

Just like that, Kaname is sucked into the void those close to Reon try to steer clear of at all costs: his charisma. It's not fair, but it's the price they must pay.

 "Fine," Kaname concedes. "I'll stay until the countdown."

Reon brightens. "There's a quiet spot here, somewhere. Want me to help you find one?"

"No, it's okay. You go do that… tuna."

Kaname shuffles out of the kitchen and into the living room, where about twenty-something people dance to the outdated foreign music on someone's phone. Kaname immediately feels nauseous. Reon's house is small, and definitely not the optimal place to organize a huge house party. Thankfully, Kaname's visited more times than he can count, especially as a child, and he knows that Reon's room has a tiny sofa he can sit and read manga on.

But the door to Reon's room is slightly ajar when Kaname reaches it. Voices emanate from the gap, and Kaname discerns entire sentences from the people inside.

"He isn't talented enough to continue after college," one says, deep and sure and powerful. Kaname's sure he's never met him; he'd never be able to forget the face of such a solid voice.

"Ushiwaka-chan, you're kidding. He's one of the best blockers in the prefecture! The Panthers'll get him," the other says, and unlike with the other person in the room, Kaname knows who it is right away. No one else had as annoying nicknames for other people as Oikawa.

Kaname almost gasps. So he was talking to Ushijima, then? Kaname doesn't tune in to Miyagi volleyball drama, but everyone knows Aoba Josai and Shiratorizawa have been feuding since Oikawa and Ushijima were first years. Kaname's always just assumed the friction, but any bitterness in the conversation he overhears is muted, like both just want to talk about volleyball to someone who loves it as much as they do.

"Panasonic has seven skilled blockers on the team, but not one powerful spiker. I don't see how he could be a good match with his current skill. Maybe Toyoda?" Ushijima replies.

A snort. "He _wishes_."

Someone's phone rings a Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song Kaname forgot a name of. It stops ringing, and Oikawa speaks softer, imperceptible messages.

"I gotta go," Oikawa says, louder.

Ushijima doesn't reply, but he might have nodded.

"Merry Christmas, Ushiwaka-chan! We're going to annihilate you at Interhigh next year. And those dumb crows, too," Oikawa tells him, his voice cheery, and getting louder as he nears the door. Kanama straightens his back and steps backward a few paces to prepare to act like he just arrived.

"We're graduating high school this year, Oikawa-san."

"Wow! Fuck off."

Oikawa swings the door open, narrowly slapping Kaname's nose off with the polished wood. 

"Moniwa-chan! Merry Christmas!" Oikawa greets, suddenly brighter. "Enjoying the party?"

"Uh, yeah," Kaname replies, though the only things he's done so far is berate the host and eavesdrop on a conversation between two almost-strangers. "Reon has some really good sashimi that you should try. Tuna."

"I love tuna! Thanks. Hey – _Kindaichi_  – that is _not_ how you use mistletoe!"

Oikawa leaves him in the doorway then, and Kaname walks in to find Ushijima picking at a plate of sushi.

The room is empty except for Ushijima and the inanimate objects surrounding him, quiet if not for the hum of the air conditioner. Kaname can barely hear the commotion outside when he shuts the door. Instantly, he's grateful for the peace.

"Is this seat taken?" Kaname jokes, nervous laughter trying to hide his anxiety.

"No."

"O-okay."

The couch is tiny enough to fit comfortably in Reon's bedroom, but still looks like it can hold two large people. When Kaname sits next to Ushijima, the cushion is cold. Oikawa probably sat on the floor. Or the bed.

The ace of arguably the second-best team in Miyagi is a hairline away from him. The best legs in Miyagi volleyball. The strongest arms in Miyagi volleyball. A national team player. Kaname gulps.

He sets down the backpack by his feet. Opening the zipper, he digs inside for the latest copy of _Glory Gate_ when Ushijima's voice makes him jump.

"Moniwa-san." 

 _Ushijima Wakatoshi_ _knows his name_. Kaname knows without doubt they've never talked – he would have remembered – and he's pretty sure the only person people really know from the Date Tech volleyball team are Aone and Koganegawa.

"Yes?" 

"Who is that?" Ushijima points.

Kaname follows his finger; the path ends on the Minori keychain on the handle of his backpack. Oh.

"Oh, she's from a manga I'm reading."

"Shonen Jump?" Ushijima asks. Kaname smiles.

"Uh, no, not really."

Ushijima just stares at him. Like he's waiting for Kaname to say something else.

After a beat, Kaname asks: "Do you read manga?"

"No, but Tendo reads Shonen Jump. Tendo is my roommate," Ushijima adds, almost as an afterthought, like Kaname, ex-captain of a semi-powerhouse team, _wouldn't_ know who Tendo is. 

"Oh," Kaname says. He knew Ushijima wasn't talkative from Reon's stories, but his quiet demeanor coupled with Kaname's tendency to overthink every interaction doesn't work very well in a small, silent room.

"What is the manga about?"

"Uh. It's a little weird."

Ushijima cocks his head to the side so slightly Kaname doubts he does it on purpose.

Fine. He asked for it. "So there's this girl who's on her way to this idol contest because she has no money and is super broke, but her car breaks down when she's halfway through."

Kaname waits for Ushijima's reaction, but all he gets is a nod to continue.

"She has basically nothing to her name, right? So she can't take public transportation. The manga – it's short – is about her hitchhiking with different people. The last person she rides with figures out the girl has amnesia, and that she was actually _last year's_ winner of the idol contests she wants to join and blew all her prize money to vacation in Alaska."

Ushijima doesn't say anything for a while. His mouth is slightly open.

"Cool."

Something clicks.

 

* * *

 

"The votes are in and he wins, but nobody knows the new prime minister is actually an evil android. The next volumes are sort of how he tries to hide that he's a fully-conscious robot to rule the world, and how his advisor – who's the narrator – slowly gets branded as a crazy person because she actually _knows_ that the prime minister is an android but _nobody believes her_ , you know?"

"Did everyone end up believing her? "

"Oh, no, it turns out she was an unreliable narrator all along and they're both androids working together to destroy Japan. The art in this one is really good, too."

 

* * *

 

"When she was seven she was stung by a cursed bee, so now she turns into a hammerhead shark whenever she lies. For about… seven – six? No, seven. Seven, sorry – volumes she and her best friend try to find a cure, but can't find one, _so_ her best friend makes a stupid deal with the same bee, but that deal backfires so she was given the same curse as the main character, _but_ this time she turns into a hammerhead shark whenever she tells the truth. It's a really _really_ long story, but the ending is just they fall in love and live in the ocean forever as sharks."

"So one has to lie all the time and the other has to tell the truth."

"Yeah! Cool, huh?"

"Interesting."

 

* * *

  

"For this one, there's... oh, actually, it's better if you read it without knowing anything about it."

"I see."

 

* * *

 

"Oh, there's one about volleyball! The main character is a short guy with orange hair who can jump _super_ high, and together with this grumpy tall guy who's a _genius_ at volleyball, their team beats the powerhouse team that's been winning in their prefecture for years."

"I don't think I will like that one very much."

"Oh my god, right. Right. Sorry."

 

* * *

 

They talk for hours. Ushijima absorbs everything Kaname says and doesn't discernibly give much in return, but his tiny reactions delight Kaname like early Christmas gifts. Ushijima is surprisingly easy to talk to about things that interest him, and Kaname feels more than a bit of pride at building a friendship with someone he thought was virtually untouchable.

Kaname doesn't realize how close they are until Ushijima asks him about another manga and his breath brushes against Kaname's forehead. Kaname doesn't mind. It's warm.

He leans in despite himself.

They're interrupted by a pounding on the door. Startled, they jump back from each other, restoring the distance.

"Merry Christmas, Ushijima – _oh,_ hello!" Goshiki yells, his voice a like an air horn in the solitude.

"Christmas?" Ushijima asks, like it's an abstract concept.

"We must have missed the countdown," Kaname realizes out loud. He checks his watch. "It's past midnight."

"Ushijima-san, they're opening Secret Santa gifts! Come on!" Goshiki tugs on Ushijima's arms, but Ushijima doesn't budge. He's still looking at Kaname.

Kaname wasn't told there'd be a Secret Santa, so it's probably only for the Shiratorizawa team. He turns to Goshiki. "Has everyone else left? Everyone not from Shiratorizawa?"

Goshiki nods enthusiastically. "Yup!

"I guess I'll get going then," Kaname says, reaching for his bag. He isn't really sleepy, so he'll probably stop by for some ramen stall near his house. He stands. He has to pick up a few books for Futakuchi, too, and –

"Wait, Moniwa-san."

Kaname instantly falls back into the couch without realizing it. He turns to Ushijima, who avoids his gaze.

"I would like to talk more about the manga," Ushijima says finally. He holds out his phone. Kaname realizes he might be too shy to ask for his number outright, which sounds a bit uncharacteristic of the most powerful ace in the region.

Kaname puts the phone back in Ushijima's hand after inputting his number.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas, Moniwa-san."

"Merry Christmas, Ushijima-kun."

 

* * *

 

**DECEMBER 25, 10:52 AM**

from: **UNKNOWN**

_Hello, Moniwa-san. I am reading Glory Days right now. I think my favorite is Hayato._

**DECEMBER 25, 10:53 AM**

from: **UNKNOWN**

_This is Ushijima Wakatoshi, by the way._

**Author's Note:**

> in this universe ushi has a massive crush on moniwa please consider


End file.
